C-052
Having been sent to Rigel Prima in search of new technologies and knowledge to bring back to her homeworld of Jail, C-052 now scours the world in search for new data. Skills and Abilities C-052 is, as an Android, extremely versatile in her abilities. Regeneration C-052's entire structure consists of an extremely advanced 'bio-metal' which, in addition to being extremely tough, is capable of complete restoration to its original form rapidly if it were to take damage. This allows the android to be a tenacious and reckless fighter, having no need to worry about self-preservation. However, this ability is only able to be active while -alive-, thus, if the 'brain' were to be destroyed, all functions would cease and the android would perish. M.A.D. The M.A.D., or Mass Atomic Displacer, is a weapon used exclusively by androids from Jail to dispose of organic beings. Having the appearance of a simple, black handgun made of very geometrical shapes, the weapon itself is extremely dangerous and damaging to the surrounding areas. When used on normal power, it has the same function as a normal firearm, putting holes in things by disrupting their atomic makeup and causing them to turn into a slurry of mixed up atoms and molecules. However, when used at higher power settings, the M.A.D. can do as much damage as putting 30 kilometer long holes in the earth, as wide as 10 meters in diameter. True A.I. In addition to its combat abilities, C-052 also contains an A.I. completely identical to a human's mind, if not more powerful. Her processors allow for massive amounts of data processing potential, giving her the edge in decision-making and reflexes. Digital Form C-052's entire body has the ability to completely dematerialize into pure data in the event that she is captured or in mortal danger. In this form, she is unable to interact with the physical realm, though she can infiltrate digital devices, and even travel through the internet itself. While she is technically incorporeal in this form, she is unable to go through solid matter that holds no sort of electrical device, like walls without power lines going through them. In addition, she can only activate this ability while her arms are free, as she must perform a quick hand signal to signal her body to do the transformation. In the event that most of her body is somehow destroyed, she can also simply go into this form for a small while, and "respawn" completely intact in much less time than it would take for her body to heal normally. Battle Form When subjected to a threat especially dangerous to her well-being, C-052 can transform her body into an incredibly dangerous, powerhouse of a machine, capable of leveling an entire city block with minimal effort. In this form, C-052 sheds most of what makes her appear human, instead adopting a sleek, black, metallic body made to be practical and effective in battle. Her M.A.D also fuses to her right arm, increasing immensely in power and aimed via an optical targeting system wired into her brain. In this form, she is also able to sprout large, black wings that can carry her well past the sound barrier, and also grant her incredible agility in the sky. As with her Digital Form, she requires her arms to be free to engage this ability. Backdoors An ability unique to those who come from Jail, opening Backdoors is one power useful for everday applications, and not just battle. Because all denizens of Jail are composed of pure data, they are able to "exploit" some aspects of reality and physics, granting them the power to open portals, which they call "Backdoors" to other areas of the word, or, with enough effort, to new dimensions entirely. The portals do not look at all like the ones of the magical sort, and instead appear to be a literal tear in the fabric of reality, with the outlines appearing to flake off into geometric shapes such as rectangles and squares. Personality While she is intelligent, due to her young age and lack of intimate contact with humans or other sentient beings, C-052 doesn't really have a personality to speak of. She's cold, calculating and unempathetic, valuing logic over everything. History Early Life Being "born" in the realm known simply as Jail, C-052 is a synthetic humanoid automaton. She was created by what was to become her employer, DAL Heavy Industries, as a Data Recovery Unit. As one of the most powerful of DHI's creations, C-052 was tasked with some of the most dangerous and difficult missions given out by her employer, typically requiring her to venture outside of Jail itself and into other worlds, tasked with bringing back new technology and knowledge to the Overseers. She did not work for currency, or priveleges, or any kind of reward for that matter. She worked simply because she had to, and still works for that reason to this day. During her first few years, her malleable mind and body quickly became extremely powerful, learning and growing stronger with each mission. To her, that was her reward for her work. She grew, and evolved, and became ever more "human", even if she was extremely far away from really being one. Her abilities grew so much so quickly, in fact, that she was granted the most powerful weapon available to androids in the entire arsenal of Jail; The M.A.D., a weapon capable of ripping entire cities apart in mere seconds. Instead of training to use it, her employers rather saw it fit to simply let her loose on the multiverse, often causing much more collateral damage in her missions than necessary, but also slowly learning how to use the devastating weapon. During the Silicon Crisis At the turn of her second decade of life, all of Jail came under threat of a strange computer virus known as "ILOVEYOU" infected the core computer systems of Jail. The virus in question did not effect the megastructure itself, but instead it's ''residents. ''Transforming infected low-level androids (which made up nearly 40% of Jail's population) into horrifying, twisted monstrosities made out of metal and silicon, vaguely resembling their past selves, the Administators, Jail's governing members, teamed up with DAL Heavy Industries to combat the virus zombifying the population. This event, dubbed the "Silicon Crisis", marked the birth of an entirely new type of android, C-052 being one of the first to exist. Being outfitted with a new body that allowed for extremely potent regenerative abilities, incredibly powerful microprocessors, and strength and speed that could allow for the destruction of Jupiter, C-052 was one of the very first "Hellframes", The pinnacle of artificial combat prowess and weaponry. With this newfound power, and the partnership between DHI and the Administrators, C-052 and exactly 25974 others of her kind were released upon the growing Silicon Menace, wiping 99% of them out in mere days. Within a few more weeks, the virus itself would be quarantined and allegedly destroyed, thus ending the Silicon Crisis. Arrival Years after the Silicon Crisis, C-052 was sent on another mission to retrieve data and technology from a strange "Hub World" known as Rigel Prima. Obeying her orders, she would arrive through a Backdoor and spend the next year investigating the universe in hopes to find useful things. Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Synthetics